familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rowberry Family Ancestry
Rowberry Family Ancestry There are many connections in Much Cowarne between Rowberry, Hall, Wood, Bishop, Badham families and the 1840 visit of Wilford Woodruff. Mary Wood (1805-1886) - sister of Francis Wood Hall, m. James Rowberry. * Rowberry Family Tree Chart - website of Nicki Rowberry * Rowberry Family Organization - website of Polly Rubery Two most common variants found today, closely followed by ROWBURY and RUBERRY. Others still extant include REWBURY, ROBERY, ROEBURY, ROVERY, ROWBERY, ROWBORY, ROWBREE, ROWBREY, ROWBURREY, RUBBERY, RUBBRA, RUBRA, RUBREY and RUBURY. Most records for the Rowberry trace to Richard Rowberry (bc 1550) and his wife Izott Smyth, residing in Thornberry, Herefordshire in the latter 1500's. Rowberry Family History The Rowberry family name is traced going back to at least five generations to Richard Rowberry and his wife, Izott Smyth, who lived in the latter 1500's in Thornsbury Parish. Evidence of the family name goes back event earlier to 1327 in nearby Tenbury Parish. Both are minor parishes in the northeast corner of Herefordshire County. However, most marriages took place in the bride's parish. Ancestry for Bishop John Rowberry John Rowberry, born in Herefordshire in 1823, was a convert of Wilford Woodruff, the mormon missionary apostle. He later immigrated to America and became the first Mormon bishop and founder for the town of Tooele in Western Utah. # Richard Rowberry (1550-1594) - m. Izott Smyth, res: Thornsbury Parish # Humphrey Rowbery (1592-1675) - m. Maria Browne, res: Thornsbury Parish # John Rowbery (1631-1716) - m. Mary, Res: Thornsbury, Herefordshire (4 Descendant Lines) # Thomas Rowbery (1663-1718) - m. Alice # John W Rowbery (1711-) - m. Mary # John Rowberry (1759-1822) - m. Ann Price # John Rowberry (1790-1844) - m. Mary Parry and immigrated to America and Mormon Convert, d. Nauvoo IL # John Rowberry (1823-1884) - Immigrant to America and first LDS Bishop of Tooele Utah Ancestry for James Rowberry This James Rowberry married to Mary Wood and were also visited by Wilford Woodruff in 1840 Much Cowarne. # Richard Rowberry (1550-1594) - m. Izott Smyth, res: Thornsbury Parish # Humphrey Rowbery (1592-1675) - m. Maria Browne, res: Thornsbury Parish # John Rowbery (1631-1716) - m. Mary # Stephen Rowbery (1667-1742) - m. Mary Cowcomb: Res: Thornsbury, Herefordshire # Stephen Rowbery (1711-1769) - m. Anne Barrow # William Rowbury (1743-1820) - m. Theoditia Rowberry (no info on family surname link?) # James Rowberry (1782-1854) - m. Mary Wood, res: Hopes Rough, Much Cowarne, Herefordshire # Jane Rowberry (1844-) - m. William Locker, Res: Birmingham # Albert Howard Locker (1875-1948) - immigrated to Michigan and m. Alice Berbaum. Ancestry for William Rowberry Rowberry - Woodruff Family Link in Bockleton Parish # Richard Rowberry (1550-1594) - m. Izott Smyth, res: Thornsbury Parish # William Rowbery (1580-) - m. Anne Gittowe in Bockleton Parish # William Rowbery (1619-1653) - m. Alice who later married Richard Woodroffe in Bockleton # Jane Rowberry (1642-) - m. Fortunatus Evans in Bockleton Parish # Elizabeth Rowberry (1673-1675) - illegitimate daughter, died at age 2 in Bockleton Parish. Rowberry Family Generations # Richard Rowberry (1550-1594) - (ESX / NFS-X)m. Izott Smyth, res: Thornsbury Parish ## James Rowbery (1576-) - (NFS) m. Margarot Goode ## William Rowbery (1580-) - (NFS) m. Anne Gittowe ### William Rowbery (1619-1653) - m. Alice who later married Richard Woodroffe in Bockleton #### Jane Rowberry (1642-) - m. Fortunatus Evans in Bockleton Parish ## Ann Rowbery - m. Thomas Maund ## Frances Rowbery - ## Humphrey Rowbery (1592-1675) - (ESX / NFS-0) m. Maria Browne, res: Thornsbury Parish ### John Rowbery (1631-1716) - m. Mary, Res: Thornsbury, Herefordshire (4 Descendant Lines) #### Thomas Rowbry (1663-1718) - m. Alice #### Stephen Rowbery (1667-1742) - m. Mary Cowcomb: Res: Thornsbury, Herefordshire Category:Ancestries of individuals